Adaptive quantization is used by frequency-domain audio encoders, such as the advance audio coding (AAC), to reduce the number of bits required to store encoded audio data, while maintaining a desired audio quality.
Adaptive quantization transforms time-domain digital audio signals into frequency-domain signals and groups the respective frequency-domain spectrum data into frequency bands, or scalefactor bands (SFBs). In this manner, the techniques used to eliminate redundant data, i.e., inaudible data, and the techniques used to efficiently quantize and encode the remaining data, can be tailored based on the frequency and/or other characteristics associated with the respective SFBs, such as the perception of the frequencies in the respective SFBs by the human ear.
For example, in advance audio coding, the interval, or scalefactor, used to quantize each respective scalefactor band (SFB) can be individually determined for each SFB. Selection of a scalefactor for each SFB allows the advance audio coding process to use scalefactors to quantize the signal in certain spectral regions (the SFBs) to leverage the compression ratio and the signal-to-noise ratio in those bands. Thus scalefactors implicitly modify the bit-allocation over frequency since higher spectral values usually need more bits to be encoded. The use of larger scalefactors reduces the number of bits required to encode a SFB, however, the use of larger scalefactors introduces an increase amount of distortion to the encoded signal. The use of smaller scalefactors decreases the amount of distortion introduced to the final encoded signal, however, the use of smaller scalefactors also increases the number of bits required to encode a SFB.
In order to achieve improved sound quality as well as improved compression, selection of an appropriate scalefactor for each SFB is an important process. Unfortunately, current encoder quantization architectures use approaches for selecting a scalefactor for a SFB that are computationally complex and processor cycle intensive. The performance of such architectures is not good enough to run on mobile devices.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.